K.I.T.T. (3000)
K.I.T.T., the Knight Industries Three Thousand, is Michael Knight’s 2008 Mustang GT500KR. A virtual Swiss Army Knife on wheels, the car features a nanotech driven transformation system, a top speed of 377mph, and a suite of onboard defensive weapons. K.I.T.T. is also the name of the car’s self-aware artificial intelligence, who is not only the software counterpart to the Mustang’s hardware, but also Mike’s partner in the field, and, along with Sarah, the closest thing Mike has to a true friend. History Origin The Knight 3000 is an evolution of Dr. Charles Graiman's programing and software that he began developing back in the late 1970's/early 1980's for Wilton Knight and Knight Industries. Over the decades, Graiman advanced and refined the technology. The greatest leap in the advancement of the technology that would become K.I.T.T. came around the turn of the 21st century when the NSA had Graiman redevelop K.A.R.R., the original Artificial Intelligence he designed for Knight Industries and their first Super-Car. After the K.A.R.R. program failed, again, the NSA told Graiman to try and build a new A.I. Unit with the hope that it would correct the problems with K.A.R.R. Graiman began to build a new A.I., with only the FBI's knowledge. It is assumed he incorporated elements of another one his projects that he also developed for the government, Project Prometheus. This accounts for the A.I.'s ability to uplink itself with satellites and the Military Defense Network, as well as the ability to control other objects. Graiman added his and his daughter's, Sarah, nano-technology to replace his previous creations', the Knight 2000 and the first incarnation of K.A.R.R., nearly indestructible Molecularly Bonded Shell. Graiman decided to build the new A.I. and technology into a Ford vehicle, specifically the 2008 Shelby Mustang GT500 KR. Graiman christened the car the Knight Industries Three Thousand, after his previous success, the Knight 2000. Graiman build in all the features that he could conceive of that would allow this car to be the ultimate super-car; and a super-car that clung to the basic programming that he wrote into the previous K.I.T.T. and had lacked writing into K.A.R.R. (which lead to it's downfall): The Preservation of Human Life. This directive would be K.I.T.T.'s governing doctrine, and would lead to many safely completed missions and a better world. Some of the advancements and refinements that Graiman made for this iteration of a Knight Industries' Super-Car were an energy efficient, solar powered system, reduced dashboard clutter with a centralized touch screen, and a regenerative nano-skin that allowed K.I.T.T. to heal itself, and change it's form whenever it was necessary. One of these forms was called Attack Mode. It beefed up K.I.T.T., allowing the car to achieve higher speeds and gave the car more defensive and offensive abilities. This mode was a more integrated version of the the 2000's later added Super Pursuit Mode. Graiman was against returning K.I.T.T. and the refinements made in it's programming to the NSA to finish the K.A.R.R. program and corrects the flaw's in K.A.R.R.'s A.I. Graiman left many of the system's in K.I.T.T. unchecked and untested so as to not mark the project as complete, therefore not allowing the NSA to take K.I.T.T. But K.I.T.T. was operational and ready to perform basic duties when called upon for them. But until that time, K.I.T.T. sat in Graiman's lab, next to parts left over from it's previous counterpart, the 2000. The 2008-2009 Series Pilot Movie K.I.T.T. saw it's first action when soldiers from the Black River Organization broke into Graiman’s mansion. The soldiers were intent on stealing everything related to Graiman's Project Prometheus. The burglars stumbled on K.I.T.T. in the garage, and seem intend on steeling the hot sports car as well, seeing that Graiman was assumed dead. These events triggered a fail-safe program Graiman had programmed in K.I.T.T., causing him to activate and escape. The program directed K.I.T.T. to seek out Charles' daughter, Sarah, and insure her safety; locate her old childhood friend, Mike Traceur, to protect her (Charles respected him and believed him to be the only logical choice to protect Sarah should anything happen to him); and then turn itself in to the FBI to protect Prometheus and the rest of Graiman's research since K.I.T.T. had access to all of this and could be used by the Black River soldiers. While K.I.T.T. is returning to the Graiman mansion (because of objects from Sarah about turning itself in), K.I.T.T. receives contact from Charles and brings Mike and Sarah to his location. K.I.T.T. leads Mike to Charles' room at the hotel where he is hiding and leads Mike, Charles and Jennifer, Mike's mother, to safety avoiding detection from the Black River. But Graiman had stored K.I.T.T.'s data and specification on his hard drives which the Black River soldiers took, and the soldiers' technology wis-kid was hacking into K.I.T.T.'s system. K.I.T.T. shuts down it's software as per Graiman's order to prevent the ops from getting any information out of K.I.T.T. Mike gets behind the wheel of K.I.T.T. to drive after the soldiers and get back Charles. With his system off, K.I.T.T. cannot regenerate his nano-skin, so Mike has to tackle the soldier's vehicle the older fashion way, by sideswiping the vehicle and firing guns. Mike possitions K.I.T.T. in front of the Black River's SUV and has Sarah reactivate the system. Doing this allows the Black River ops to finish hacking K.I.T.T.'s systems, but it also halts there transmission of data needed to decrypt Graiman's files on Prometheus. There is just enough time after reactivating K.I.T.T.'s system and the ops from hacking it for K.I.T.T. to repair the nano-skin and brace for a deadly impact with the SUV. The impact doesn't even dent K.I.T.T., but kills everyone in the SUV except for Charles. After seeing what K.I.T.T. can do, Charles and the FBI decide that it is the right time to restart the Foundation for Law and Government (FLAG), using K.I.T.T. as the new field unit. K.I.T.T. is paired with Mike and they set out to start making a difference in the world. 2008-2009 Series The reformation of FLAG is halted, and a new division of Knight Industries, Knight Research & Development (KR&D), is formed in conjunction with the FBI and (to Charles dismay), the NSA. K.I.T.T. is still commissioned to be used as the Field Unit with Mike as it's driver, but now the objective has changed, and K.I.T.T. will be used to help thwart terrorists and criminals who have it out for national security. As Carrie Rivai, FBI agent in charge of the KR&D venture (named the K.I.T.T. Program) stated: There are even some cases that the FBI can't be to closely involved with. -- Agent Rivai, Pilot Movie Alex Torres is assigned to the Program to be the NSA agent in charge, assigning missions to K.I.T.T. and Mike, and overseeing all operations as Second-in-Command of KR&D under Dr. Graiman. Torres was assigned because of his connection with Charles and the original K.A.R.R. Program. Graiman upgrades some of K.I.T.T.'s systems during this time. He redesigns K.I.T.T.'s Attack Mode to be more aggressive looking, and adds many more defensive and offensive modification, such as missiles. He modified the interior, removing the centralized touch screen, and adding an interactive Heads Up Display (HUD). Graiman adds features that had been present one both the original iteration of K.A.R.R. and the Knight 2000, such as Turbo Boost and Ski Mode. With the help of Sarah, Charles upgraded K.I.T.T.'s nano-skin program, allowing the vehicle to effectively transform into different vehicles rather than previous morphing ability to that was limited to different versions of a Ford Mustang. Other new features were added to make K.I.T.T. pinnacle of Knight Industries' Super-Cars. Gadgets *black ice-is first used in the episode "knight of the zodiac"when virgo plays possum and escapes over a fence in which K.I.T.T replies "black ice michael" "yeh sure why not". *Grappling Hook and Winch - KITT has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. The grappling hook is first used in Episode 4 "a hard days knight" michael is dying in K.I.T.T while sarah is trying to stop the truck to get the antidote to the lethal poison *Olfactory Sensor - KITT could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Laser Powerpack - KITT can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of KITT's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. First used in Episode 2 "a hard days knight" to cut a chain connecting mike to a over turned car. * Voice Stress Analyzer - KITT can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. *Computer Print Out - KITT could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. First used in Episode 2 "a hard day's knight" K.I.T.T produced a perfect copy of a invatation for sarah to gain entry into a model bikini pool party. Features See also: K.I.T.T. (Popular Mechanics Specs) As an upgraded version of K.I.T.T 2000, K.I.T.T. 3000 contains many of the same features as its predecessor. However, due to improvements in materials science, computer miniaturization, and other technology advances, similar features may have dramatically improved effectiveness in the later car. The known features of K.I.T.T. 3000 include: Backup Mainframe Processor: If KITT detects a fault or damage with his microprocessor, he carries a backup which can be mounted in the field automatically. Windshield Projection: Used in place of the center console screen in the Pilot. Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and well as display the video communication link with the SSC. Bio Matrix Scanner: Used to detect the health status of persons in the the immediate area. Nanotech Skin Repair: In lieu of the Molecular Bonded Shell from the original series. Unlike KITT's former incarnation of an impregnable outer shell of the vehicle with a nearly indestructible polymer, KITT is a standard car with tiny nano-machines that upon detection of any damage will instantly repair said area. When KITT is deactivated, the nano system is also disabled, making him susceptible to physical damage. Turbo Boost: (Used in conjunction with attack mode): A power injector system that allows for large, but brief amounts of power to allow KITT to jump over obstacles. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows KITT to jump from a standstill or at high speed. Hood Surface Screen: Similar to projection windshield. Allows KITT to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties. Offensive Missiles: (Used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from either door. Laser: As the name suggests, a device that creates a light beam capable of destroying locks and other items. Projected from scanner bar. EMP Weapon: An electromagnetic pulse projector to allow disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area. First seen in Episode 8, "Knight of the Zodiac". Anti Missile Flares: Deployed from rear bumper. Disk-like objects that when dispensed produce an intense heat source to deter heat-seeking projectiles. Anti Traction Compound Dispenser: (Known as Black Ice): An exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface tractionless. Interior Tear Gas Dispenser: Used for anti-theft and defensive purposes. KITT can fill the car's cabin with tear gas to incapacitate a would-be thief as seen in Episode 7, "I Wanna Rock & Roll All Knight". 3D Object Printer: A device that allows for the creation of small 3-D objects (such as keys) based on available electronic data. Printer: Standard printer used for documents and incoming faxes. Located in the passenger side dash. Fingerprint Overlay Printer: A device accessible via the glove box that allows KITT to scan fingerprints from an inserted object and overlay then onto another person's hand. Weapons Cache: Small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains 2 9MM handguns with extra clips for occupant's protection outside KITT. First Aid: Accessible via glove box. Allows for field mending of physical wounds such as lost appendages. Self Destruct: A software program secretly built into KITT that when activated by the SSC turns KITT into a bomb using his fuel as the charge and his computer as the detonator. Transformation "Initiating transformation....Transfomation complete." K.I.T.T.'s nano-skin allows for transformations into his different modes and different vehicles all together. The following is a List and Gallery of the vehicles that K.I.T.T. has transformed into: Image:KI3T.jpg|Ford Mustang GT-500 KR Image:AttackKI3T.jpg|Attack Mode (Customized Ford Mustang GT-500 KR) Image:KI3TF150.jpg|Ford F150 Image:KI3TCrownVic.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Image:KI3TE150.jpg|Ford E-150 Van Image:KI3TWarriorinPink.jpg|Ford Mustang Warrior in Pink Convertible Image:KI3TFlex.jpg|Ford Flex Image:KI3TSub.jpg|Underwater Submersible Behind the Scenes The Knight Industries Three Thousand was designed by Harald Belker, and the parts to modify the Shelby were created by Ted Moser from Picture Car Warehouse.Popular Mechanics Article Versions Three versions of K.I.T.T. were created, for the movie. NBC.com Knight Rider: *The K.I.T.T. Hero: the "everyday" car *The K.I.T.T. Attack: a high speed version with Air-ride Suspension technology and special body parts for "Attack Mode" *The K.I.T.T. Remote: a driverless version of the Hero As with all of K.I.T.T.'s visual transformations, changes between the versions are done digitally with CGI animation. K.I.T.T.'s "Attack" version has different coloring from the other versions: the gray Shelby stripes, wheels, and badging are blacked out. This is presumably part of K.I.T.T.'s nanotech camouflage stealth defenses The Redesign Fan reaction to the 2008, made-for-TV movie was mixed. While everyone badly wanted Knight Rider back on the air, the general consensus was that the Three Thousand was missing the very elements that made the original K.I.T.T., one of the most recognizable cars in fictional history. The biggest complaint was that the morphing was too slick, too obviously CGI. This grated, when compared to the Two Thousand’s Super Pursuit Mode transformation, which accomplished the same thing, while being a purely mechanically-plausible looking affair. Just as disturbing, K.I.T.T.’s familiar, old bag of tricks were entirely missing; aside from weaving in and out of traffic, and a major upgrade to his evasion and route planning abilities. One of the few positives was the return of the original K.I.T.T.’s core mandate: Protect human life. A second article in Popular Mechanics became the Fans’ voicehttp://www.popularmechanics.com/automotive/new_cars/4257322.html, and the show’s creators listened.http://www.popularmechanics.com/technology/upgrade/4275094.html K.I.T.T.’s battle mode was given a complete redesign, the new Attack Mode taking the form of a low-riding exotic sports car, with an options package straight out of James Bond. The new conversion sequence took its cue from the wildly successful, live action Transformers Movie , featuring plenty of moving parts in an intricate bit of mechanical origami that looked utterly believable. Turbo Boost, one of K.I.T.T.’s original, signature moves, made its triumphant return, along with a host of new abilities, over the next several episodes. Casting Originally, Will Arnett was cast as the voice of K.I.T.T. However, after he had finished recording his parts to everyone's satisfaction, a contract dispute was raised. His is the distinctive voice heard on GMC car and truck commercials, but K.I.T.T. is a Ford vehicle. As a result, Val Kilmer was cast as K.I.T.T.'s voice and the material was re-recorded. Val Kilmer new voice of KITT References Category:Movie Characters Category:2008 Series Characters Category:2008 Series Technology Category:Movie Technology